worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Akira
Quick Facts *Full Name: Akira *Gender: Female *Race: Egyptian wolf/dog *Age: 5 years *Hair: White with golden flecks *Eyes: Amber *Anime: Yugioh *Song: Family Long ago, in Ancient Egypt thr original Akira was the descendent of a she wolf who has saved the life of Pharoah Atem's granfather, thus earning a place as friend and gaurdian of the pharoah; a role that Akira continued with Atem. The present day incarnation, Akira lives with Yugi Muto and his grandfather and considers them her family. Later on she mates with a stray dog and eventually gives birth to five half-akita pups. They are the females, Naiya Caira and Kallie; and males Bandit and Solo. Appearance Akira is around the height of a german shepard though slightly slimmer and with a thinner undercoat; indicative or her desert origins. She is predominantly white with amber and almost golden specks scattered throughout her coat. Her present incarnation looks exactly like the original Akira. In modern times she bears a black mark in the shape of an eye (similar to the pharoah's headdress or the eye featured on the millenium items) on her forehead. In ancient times she wore a golden collar with the eye on it. Bio Warning: This Bio contains spoilers to of the original Yugioh series. Ancient Egypt Akira was the only female born in a litter of cubs during Atem's childhood, according to tradition she was officially given to him on his birthday when she was at least a year old. She grew up with him, forming a bond that would be important once he became pharoah and she assumed her full responsibilities. At Atem's coronation, Akira was bestowed with the same golden collar that her mother and grandmother had worn before her. She remained loyal to Atem through the rest of their days and when Atem sealed his soul in the Millenium Puzzle, she chose to spend the rest of her days laying gaurd in Atem's tomb until she died. Solomon Muto The spirit of Akira had remained dormant in the tomb, but was awoken when Solomon Muto found the Millenium Puzzle. After that her spirit wandered, waiting for the day when the puzzle would be completed and she could be with her master again. Before the series started she entered the body of a pregnant wolf, before her cubs gained spirits of their own, and chose one of the females as her reincarnated form. That cub would be born with an eye-shaped mark. Modern Day and Battle City Akira was born in Cairo, Egypt a few years before the series started. Though seemed not to remember who she was. However, the moment Yugi completed the Millenium Puzzle, she became aware of the Pharoah's presence and was compelled to journey to Japan and find him; though she didn't know who he was or why she needed to find him. When she met Yugi she was starving, and when Yugi offered her food she accidentally touch the Millenium Puzzle. In that moment, she and the Pharoah had a connection. Neither fully understood why, but knew that they belonged together. After that she went home with Yugi. Waking the Dragons Sometime before the "Waking the Dragons" arc Akira mated with a stray dog, and throughout most of the arc is pregnant. Towards the end she gets injured and must remain home when the others go to rescue Yugi. Dawn of the Duel Having recovered from her injury, Akira gave birth to five healthy pups. Though she wanted to travel with them to Egypt, she knew her pups still needed her for a little while longer. Sometime during her pups weaning, Akira dies from an unknown effect of the former injury. At the end, when Atem says his name, Akira's spirit appears. She explains that her pups don't need her anymore and that she knows Yugi will take good care of them. Reunited with her master, they enter the Spirit World together. Yugioh GX While Akira herself doesn't appear in Yugioh GX, Naiya and Bandit do. They are with Yugi when Jayden bumps into him, now all grown up and the only two of Akira's pups to remain with Yugi. Kallie was given to Joey's sister, Serenity, Caira was given to Arthur Hawkins, and Solo formed a bond with Mokuba Kaiba and often acts as a gaurd dog. Abilities and Forms Akira possessed the ability of limited telepathy, possibly as a way of communicating with the others. At first she was only able to communicate with Yugi, but overtime his friends were able to hear her as well. At one point even Kaiba heard her, though dismissed it as a hallucination.